The Hitman and The Saint
by Evelyn D'Artagnan
Summary: Aubriella Jacqueline Gat, the baby sister of Johnny Gat, is a member of the infamous Third Street Saints. But, unlike her brother, she's not as brash or sarcastic. Well, when Johnny gets arrested and when her friend Rodger is thought to be blown to bits in a boat explosion, she leaves the Row and goes to L.A. What will happen when she meets one of LA's most well known gangs?
1. A Note from the Author

**The Hitman and The Saint**

 _Author's Note: I was going to write When a Roller Meets a Saint, but considering my OC was basically a Saint working on the inside of the Rollerz's gang with Lin, I didn't think it'd make a whole lot of sense. So, this story is a cross between Saints Row and a game called Lovestruck Choose Your Romance... with a few personal other touches. What is Lovestruck, you ask? Well, it isn't a game you get on/for the PlayStation, Xbox, or anything like that; it's a game on the Google Play App Store. Now, if any readers out there are currently playing, have played or at least downloaded Lovestruck, you may know that Lovestruck is an interactive story game. For those that don't know this, basically, throughout the story you're reading, as the heroine, you are offered choices throughout the story. And each story has a series of love interests to choose from._

* * *

 _Example from Lovestruck:_

 _Story: Gangster's in Love_

 _Love Interest: Ash Winters (The Hit Man)_

 _Season: Two_

 _Episode: Twelve_

 _Choices WILL NOT be **bold** or italicized_

 _Dialogue is **bold**_

 _The story bits are **bold and italicized**_

* * *

 **Heroine: It feels like it's been so long since I've gone shopping**

 ** _I stretch out my arms and spin around, making my skirt spin around with me._**

 **Ash: Glad you enjoyed yourself**

 ** _There's a smile on Ash's face as he walks alongside me. In his well tailored suit, he fits right in with everyone else on the fashionable street. Though he's definitely the most handsome guy here. I giggle to myself which makes Ash raise an eyebrow._**

 **Heroine: It's nothing...**

 ** _I grin at Ash and grab his hand, locking his fingers with mine._**

 **Heroine: My feet are so tired though.**

 **Ash: You could've just worn your usual shoes.**

 _ **Ash looks pointedly at my tall black heels.**_

 **Heroine: Aurora lent these to me, and they go with the outfit!**

 _ **I pout and look at my heels as well. It's true that they're a bit taller than the shoes I usually wear, but...**_

 **Heroine: I just wanted to look cute on our date.**

 ** _Ash suddenly stops walking, so I turn around to look at him._**

 **Heroine: What?**

 **Ash: You do look cute.**

 ** _Ash looks to the side, and he's mumbling, so I almost don't catch the words._**

 **Heroine: Really?**

 _ **I sidle right over to him so that our faces are only a couple inches apart.**_

 **Heroine: You think I look cute?**

 ** _I smile up at Ash, and he looks my way again, a definite tinge of pink on his cheeks.  
_**

 **Ash: I do.**

 ** _Score! One point to this awesome outfit! I give Ash a quick peck on the cheek._**

 **Heroine: Thanks!**

 **Ash: It's about time for dinner.. let's go.**

 ** _Ash scratches the tip of his nose, still a little pink._**

 **Heroine: Yeah, let's!**

 ** _I squeeze Ash's hand and we walk back to the car. As I look around the restaurant, I feel a little out of place. Wow this place is really fancy... I'm glad I dressed up a bit._**

 **Ash: what do you want to have? _I pick up the menu._**

 ** _I'm not sure what language it's in, but I'm pretty sure it's not English. I'm not even sure what most of these things are, are they even food?_**

Choices:

A.) Order the same thing as Ash

B.) Point at a random item on the menu

C. Ask Ash for his recommendation.

* * *

 _So you see? Now, of course my story will be an actual fanfiction, I won't write it the way they do in Lovestruck or Saints Row. But, I will attempt to stick to both storylines. Now, the next chapter won't be the start of the story, but more like so info on the characters of the story. But I promise, this story will be BETTER than what I originally had planned._


	2. Introduction the Characters

**The Hitman and the Saints**

 **About the Characters**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Saints Row or Lovestruck. I only own my OC Aubriella Gat. Volition has all ownership to Saints Row, and Voltage takes the credit for Lovestruck.**

Now this is an introduction to some of the characters in the story. I'll try and get a majority of the characters as accurate as I can. So please don't hate me if I accidentally screw something up.

Aubriella: Aubriella Jacqueline Gat, is the little sister of Johnny Gat. Even though she's not exactly like Johnny, she _can_ be pretty sarcastic, trigger-happy, hell even brash. But mostly, she's pretty level-headed, smart and very agile. A lot of people in the Saints used to fear her since she was the fastest runner and strongest woman in the gang. And when it came to fist fights, or really just her temper, Johnny gave her the nickname Viper, due to her sharp tongue and aggression. Her friend Rodger called her Ghost because she could be in the room one minute then _poof!_ Nowhere to be seen.

Johnny Gat: Ah, the infamous Johnny Gat. I'm sure you Saints Row know the brash, trigger-happy, sarcastic and self-righteous man. One of the best lieutenants in the Saints, but someone who was always finding a way to get himself into some form of trouble, whether that be getting kidnapped by the Vice Kings or nearly getting sent to the chair for all the murders he committed. Either way, Ella looked up to her big brother. Though Johnny doesn't show it around the gang, he really cares about his baby sister. Just don't do anything to hurt her, or he will shoot you, and he doesn't miss.

Rodger (a character I'm basing off a friend of mine's avatar): Rodger is one of Ella and Johnny's good friends. He and Johnny are pretty much like brothers, since they're best friends. But to Ellie, he's another brother. When he's thought to be dead due to that boat explosion, Ellie blames herself for not being there to help him get away. Now Rodger, his personality is different depending on who you ask. To some, he's almost a Johnny 2.0. Gat would say that Rodger is a badass motherfucker who has for not only cheating death, but has a good head on his shoulders. To Aubrie, he's brotherly, smart, and just all around fun to be with.

Aisha: Aisha was, and will always be Brie's best friend. Like the sister she'd never had. Aisha was a very successful hiphop star, but she wasn't like most celebrities who were snooty and all that. She was the one who helped Ella leave the Row when Johnny gets arrested and Rodger is, again, thought to be killed in the explosion. So needless to say, when Rodger and Johnny return to Aisha's, she has to break the news to the boys that Ellie had decided split and that she knew where she was. At the time of Aisha's death, Brie holds her friend's decapitated corpse and vows to destroy Jyunichi AND Shogo.

Chance Valentine: The leader of his gang, which consists of five different people. The Boss (himself), The Yakuza (his brother Yoshimitsu), The Justice (Irving Monroe), The Hitman (Ash Winters), and The Hustler (Aurora James). Now, Chance is rather cold, reclusive, and rather rude. Sure he has a lighter side, but that side rarely comes out. When Aubriella gets dragged into the gang's business, involving her and Johnny's parents, he's pretty rude to her.. but eventually warms up to her. But when the Saints show up, he thinks that they're a threat, until Brie coughs up her history.

Yoshimitsu Valentine: Chance's adopted brother who handles matters dealing with the Japanese Mob (the Yakuza). He's very flirtatious, but prides honor, loyalty and respect over anything else. When Brie gets wrapped up in the gang's matters, he tries to make her feel welcome, but of course enjoys flirting with her sometimes. But when the Saints come, unlike Chance, he actually welcomes them to LA. He also tends to butt heads with Chance a lot. But, he mostly keeps Chance from being too harsh on Brie. Along with Aurora.

Aurora: Aurora is the Hustler, like YoYo, she's very flirtatious and competitive. Seeing as she gambles for a living. She also tends to steal of Yoshimitsu's girlfriends. Wait huh? Yup, Aurora isn't as straight as an arrow, she's a lesbian. But when Brie comes along, she pretty takes Aisha's place until the Saints come along. When Aisha dies, Aurora along with most of the gang, tries to help the Saints get back at the Ronin. Either way, even though Rory tries.. she knows that she'd never be able to replace Eesh.

Irving Monroe: Irving Monroe is a lawyer, a rather famous one at that. When Brie comes along, he's nice to her and at least attempts to make her feel welcome. So it's safe to say Irving was Brie's first friend. Irving has a friendly air about him and is very knowledgable in the way of the law. He also takes care of the gang's legal matters. He teaches Aubrie about the legal system and even shows her a thing or two about negotiation. In return, she shows him a thing or two about self defense in the Row.

Ash Winters: Ash Winters. The quiet, mysterious, dog loving Hitman of the Valentine gang and Aubriella's love interest. Ash was an ex cop before he joined the gang to be the Hitman but never talks about his past. But Brie eventually gets him to open up and she learns that he had a baby sister, Emma, who was killed by someone in a rival gang, who was never caught. Brie promises to help him take this gang down, along with the man who killed Emma. And Ash, in return, not only makes Brie his girlfriend, but he also vows to help her take down the Ronin after they kill Aisha.

Okay, I know it's not a lot of info, but you'll learn more about the characters in the story. Now, ladies and gentleman, I give to you... The Hitman and the Saint.


	3. Goodbye Johnny

**The Hitman and The Saint**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Saints Row or Lovestruck. Volition owns Saints Row and Voltage owns Lovestruck. So please DO NOT sue me. I'm not worth it trust me. I do appreciate _CONSTRUCTIVE_ criticism.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Goodbye Johnny**

 ** _(A/N: This takes place a little after Saints Row but before Saints Row 2)_**

 _~Dream/Flashback~_

 _I'm walking down the street to meet Johnny back at Aisha's. Eesh and I were going out for a girl's night out at one of the local clubs. But just as I'm about to turn down the street that leads to the little place that Johnny and Eesh were staying, I see a smoke in the distance. I text Aisha, telling her I'd be a bit late before stealing a motorcycle and driving off to investigate. I then realize, it's the boat where Rodge was instructed to meet Mr. Hughes. Soon there's a loud BOOM! And all I can get out of my mouth is his name... 'RODGER!' I screamed, watching the boat go up in flames. I raced down towards the pier, down the steps to the water. My black, knee high combat boots pounding on the cement as I reached the bottom. I rip off my jacket, my holster and pull my knife sheath off my ankle before diving into the water. I swim towards his body and just as I reach out to grab him and pull him out, his body disappears right in front of my eyes._

 _~Dream/Flashback over~_

"NO!" I scream, as I shot up, breathing hard.

I had never, _EVER_ had that kind of a dream before. I was still breathing hard, with tears streaming down my face as Johnny comes running upstairs and nearly knocks the door off it's hinges to get to me. It doesn't take him long to, of course, make it to my bedside and sit down beside me. My breathing is fast and heavy, as though I'd run a marathon and a half. Of course, I was only hyperventilating.

"Brie," Johnny said, "calm the fuck down. It's okay. It was just a dream."

I only nodded, letting my breath slow a little and heart rate slow back to normal. Johnny Gat is my big brother. And I'm really close to him; hence why he's treating me like a normal brother would normally treat his sister. He never let the others see this side. Except Aisha and... Rodger. I wince thinking about him.

Johnny looked at me, "Brie," he said, "it ain't your fault that he's gone."

"No," I said, "but I still should've gone with him... I could've gotten both of us out of there without a hitch."

I'm Aubriella Gat, the only sibling Johnny has and the one he practically raised. Mostly since our parents were always busy with, well, things that Johnny and I didn't know a goddamn thing about. Either way, they pretty much didn't pay much attention to us. So, Johnny turned to the gang life and I continued through school and graduated with a 4.2 GPA. After that, I began to take shooting lessons from Johnny and took bomb squad classes. So I can not only disarm a bomb so fast that it wouldn't even have the chance to start its timer, but I can also arm a disarmed bomb just my moving wires around.

Johnny looks at me, "look Kid," he said, but before he can say anything, I cut him off with a hard glare.

"Don't call me Kid," I snapped, "you know I _**HATE**_ that."

Johnny raiseed his hands in defense, "okay, I'm sorry I forgot.."

"Bullshit," I snarl, "you do it all the time! I'm not 10 anymore Johnny, I'm twenty fucking four."

Now don't get me wrong I love Johnny, he _is_ after all my brother... but I absolutely **_HATE_** when he calls me Kid. Now, Kiddo I don't mind _much_. But, Kid by itself... no fucking thank you.

Johnny only laughed, "to be honest Brie, I think you're the _**only** _one who hates that name."

I nodded, but soon, we heard Aisha calling from downstairs. And by the sound of her voice, it told me, whatever was going on wasn't good.

"Johnny," Aisha called, sounding a bit scared and annoyed, "the police are here!"

The cops were... **_here_**?! Johnny headed downstairs, his eyes screaming that he was, clearly, massively pissed off. I immediately caught on... Troy. I growled, that goddamn little mole. I swear to God he'll get a bullet in his fucking skull from Gracie. Yes people, I named my gun. Don't fucking judge me. I follow Johnny downstairs, all to watch Troy slap handcuffs on Johnny.

" _ **NO** **!**_ " I shouted, running down the steps and up to the door. "Let him go!" I yell.

Troy looked at me, "sorry Elle, but Johnny's gotta go."

I growled. If there's one thing I hate being called more than "Kid" it's "Elle". Why? Because that's my mother's middle name, Susan Elle Gat. The woman who fucking left me and Johnny along with our father Brad Stephen Gat. I watch Johnny get put into the back of the car, my eyes flowing with tears. I cracked my knuckles, ready to pop Troy in the nose and beat the bastard to a bloody puddle, forget pulp.

"Aubriella," Johnny said, "this is the one time you can't play hero. I'll get out one way or another. You can bet your tattoos on that."

But before my brother could say anything more, the motherfucking bastard closed the door.

"Don't count on it Kid," Troy said, "your brother's going away for good."

And with those final words, Troy sped off with his partner, taking my brother away. Hatred burned in my heart, along with the guilt of not being able to rescue Rodger. I walk back into the house, and sat on the couch, putting my head in my hands. I couldn't believe it, first Rodge now Johnny. In the same month, I lost them both. Aisha soon comes over and sits, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry honey," she said, "you know Johnny always finds a way to get out of trouble."

"Yeah," I snapped, "but it was usually Rodge that busted Johnny _**OUT**_ of trouble. But guess what..? **_RODGE_** _**ISN'T**_ _**HERE** **!**_ "

I grabbed one of Johnny's beers from the fridge, and went back to my room. Once upstairs, I locked the door, popped open the bottle, then sat back on my bed. Without Johnny and Rodger, did I really have any reason to be in the Row anymore?


End file.
